Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bamboo processing method, in particular to a bamboo fence making method.
Description of Related Art
Serving as building materials, bamboo materials have broad applications, have the advantages of being light-weight, high strength and good toughness, but have the shortcoming of poor antiseptic property. Especially, when the bamboo materials serve as outdoor building materials such as bamboo fences, the adverse influences of air, water and ultraviolet rays on the materials also need to be considered. However, people have not developed anti-corrosion and weather-resistant bamboo materials at present.